


Disgrace

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: Sheril has some fun with his little toy.





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> "If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?  
> If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?  
> So many things that I would do if I had my way with you.
> 
> I can keep secrets that I know how you want me.  
> You can drag your nails into my skin, you won't stop me.  
> You can twist and scream into the air,  
> but no one can hear you here." -Hatefuck by The Bravery
> 
> music really inspires me, i guess. definitely a fun song to listen to if you want some mood music  
> huge trigger warning for rape and torture, so read at your own risk  
> anyways! i just. really wanted to write something self-indulgent from sheril's pov, so. here. enjoy.
> 
> also, might change the title. haven't decided yet

It was almost enough, he supposed.

The man—boy, really—that was currently nude and on his knees before him was stunning, and, by all accounts, an excellent toy to play with, one Sheril had certainly used to many wonderful extents. It was almost enough to make him forget about losing Road.

That's all it helped him with, really. It was fun to use, of course, but he mostly abused it the way he did because every time he thought about her, he was filled with a desperate, agonizing rage that he simply _needed_ to release. Along with a few other desires he didn't want to keep to himself. No reason to bottle up his emotions, after all, and especially not with such a perfect ragdoll to let out his anger on.

The boy stared at the floor, sitting on his haunches and his hands currently covering himself for some semblance of privacy. It had been four months since he'd been captured by Fiidora but Sheril had only toyed with him like this for about two weeks, having nothing else to do with the boy after his master had escaped, and even then he'd never properly taken him the way he wanted to. He hadn't been interested in him that way until he'd had the opportunity to look at him alone. Small, fragile, but so desperate and angry. It got him so excited, and then after Fiidora had removed his parasites since he had no reason to use them anymore, the fight that returned to their little doll just made Sheril want to finally, properly break him.

Sheril had stripped him of his clothes a few days before, locking him up in a cell that had little more than a toilet and a bed, but it was more than he gave to most of his prisoners. He wanted this one to last. If it was going to die, it certainly wasn't going to be because of neglect. He had a dreadful habit of forgetting about his pets, but this one always stayed in the back of his mind.

"Look at me, pet," Sheril said, tapping his foot on the ground where the boy was staring. He didn't look up. Sheril sighed and did the simple thing, kicking him squarely on the left side of his jaw and knocking him a few feet away. That worked. The boy pushed himself up on his hands, glaring at Sheril like he'd just killed his best friend. If only.

"My... my name... is Lavi," the boy said, grimacing as he did. Talking probably wasn't as easy with a cracked jawbone. Poor thing. Sheril smiled at him, squatting down to caress his cheek. The boy— _Lavi_ —winced and pushed away on instinct, which Sheril reacted to just as naturally by lunging forward and pushing him to the ground, grabbing his hair and slamming the back of his head into the stone. Lavi's glare immediately faltered, unable to focus against the pain. Knocking him around like this worked well enough. A bit barbaric for Sheril's taste, but he'd tolerate it. There was no need to restrain himself here.

"Look at me, Lavi." He did so that time, only barely able to focus on Sheril. Once he did, he started struggling, so Sheril chuckled and pinned him down. Lavi glowered at him. It was adorable, really. 

Sheril repositioned himself to put his knees between Lavi's legs, using his powers to grab a rope that was hanging nearby to bind Lavi's hands under him. Lavi kicked at him, so Sheril twisted his leg at just about a ninety degree angle to snap a few bones. The scream that tore through him was beautiful. Lavi turned away, chest heaving as he tried to work through the pain, and Sheril took his other leg and propped it up on his shoulder, in the perfect position to trail kisses down his calf.

"Wh-what the hell... are you doing?" Lavi sounded more bewildered than anything, too shaken up to really understand what was about to happen. He'd figure it out soon. Sheril just smiled at him, left hand keeping Lavi's leg firmly locked on his shoulder while his right went to massage his thigh. He screamed again at the contact.

"Oh, did that hurt? Let me focus somewhere else, then," Sheril said, moving his hand up to Lavi's cock. He flinched, desperately trying to struggle away.

"What the fuck?! Get away from me!" Sheril laughed. It's not like there was anywhere for him to run, even if he'd been able to. He bent over and let Lavi's leg fall off his shoulder, moving his left hand to his chin and kissing him as forcefully as he could. When he tried to use his tongue, Lavi bit him, which sent him reeling back and left him breaking Lavi's other leg in retaliation. Another shriek ripped through the air. Sheril touched at his tongue. Bleeding.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again, do you understand? Attacking me will get you nowhere, Lavi. You can't stop me." He leaned over Lavi again, this time sucking on and biting his lip before moving down to do the same thing all over his body, leaving a trail of bruises and bite marks down to his thighs. The boy was biting his own lip to silence himself by the end of it.

Sheril pulled his own cock out of his pants before pulling Lavi's ass onto his lap, the younger's struggling far more subdued. He seemed like he was trying to ignore it all and pretend it wasn't happening, even looking away instead of paying attention to what Sheril was about to do. Sheril wasn't even certain Lavi knew what he was about to do, but that didn't bother him. This would make a wonderful surprise.

Sheril didn't want this to be too difficult on himself, so he pulled some oil out of his pocket that he'd been carrying with him. He always had some, really. What kind of man would be caught in a situation without it? He poured some on his cock and coated himself well enough, before grabbing Lavi's hips and forcing himself as deep inside Lavi as he could right then.

Lavi shrieked, in part from the pain of Sheril's cock ramming inside him and in part because of how his legs twisted after he tried to jerk away from the contact. They were almost close to looking normal again. Sheril maneuvered them back into position, if only because he didn't want to make love to something so grotesque. Each scream he earned from Lavi every time he pushed on his legs was just a bonus.

He simply let his cock rest inside Lavi for a while, allowing his virgin asshole to adjust to the sensation. There was no reason to rush. He could happily sit here and watch Lavi tremble and pant and try not to cry for hours, really. Sheril ran his hands up Lavi's thighs and to his waist, simply caressing him as he started to calm down. The look on the boy's face was divine, enraged and horrified and afraid, torn between spitting insults and curses as he had been since he was first captured or crying and begging for mercy. Sheril wasn't sure which one he'd prefer.

When he seemed as though he had regained enough of his composure to speak, Sheril forced himself in deeper. He'd probably gotten in about a third of his cock, and Lavi's reaction when he realized that wasn't all Sheril had to give him was delicious. Sheril leaned over him to get more leverage and slowly pushed himself in, not stopping until he was fully inside Lavi, before leaning back to sit on his knees and gripping Lavi's ass to pull him up onto his lap. Pained sobs tore from Lavi's throat as his legs moved to their new position straddling him, and he leaned into Sheril's chest, unable to keep himself upright.

Sheril kept one hand cupping Lavi's ass and moved the other to pet his hair, rocking the boy back and forth on his cock and kissing his cheek. Lavi groaned into his chest and he laughed, kissing him on his head and using both hands to move Lavi's ass up and down on his shaft.

"S-stop, stop, let... God... don't..." Lavi started whimpering, pleading with Sheril to stop, which just turned him on even more. The boy continued on like this for a while, and even though Sheril made sure to get just a bit more forceful after each time he spoke, he didn't stop. There was an easy enough way to fix this, though.

Sheril started moving him quicker, leaning back on his hands and using his powers to force Lavi to ride him far faster and rougher than he had been before, and his begging was instantly replaced with screaming, which eventually turned into moaning as he began to enjoy it. Sheril chuckled. Why not make him enjoy this even more? It was always fun to break in a new toy, to watch as they fall in love with being taken by him, to get them to the point where they'll beg on their knees for the exact treatment they were so adamantly refusing before. He might as well do the same thing here.

He sat up, bringing one arm around Lavi's back to pull him closer and wrapping his hand around the boy's now-stiff cock, simply rubbing his thumb up and down the underside of it, which, as sensitive as he was right now, was enough to elicit a sweet, amorous cry from him, high-pitched and longing. He grew even more unsteady, shaking and trying to get away but unable to really move at all without hurting himself. 

Sheril leaned forward, bringing his lips to Lavi's chest and running his tongue over the boy's nipple, sucking and biting at it, easily drawing blood, enjoying the taste and the sound of Lavi's whining as he did. He increased the pace of the hand on Lavi's cock as well, pumping up and down in time with how quickly he was still pounding into his ass.

Lavi's reaction was immediate and he lost himself in it, panting and moaning, the adorable noises he made only interrupted by curses as he tried to stop himself from loving this as much as he did, as he tried to keep himself from the inevitable. Naturally, it didn't work.

After only about a minute of this treatment, Lavi's back arched and he came with a shudder, Sheril making sure to direct it all onto the boy's stomach. He didn't want to get his shirt dirty, of course. The view of the boy's semen dripping down his skin was enough to bring Sheril to orgasm as well, burying himself inside Lavi's ass and filling him with his seed, kissing him as he did. 

He laid Lavi on his back before he pulled out, trying to avoid getting any of their love on his slacks, and seeing him on the ground nearly made him hard again. Lavi's legs were spread as Sheril had left them, as he was unable to move them himself. Filth dried on his chest and leaked out of his ass and even though he looked weak and humiliated, his cock had hardened once again, excited for more. Sheril couldn't hold back his laughter. Younger men really were the best.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sheril said, teasing Lavi's erection. It seems he didn't have the strength to even look up, but that wouldn't stop his cursed mouth.

"Bastard." Sheril's good mood vanished. If that's how he wanted to act, well. He crawled over to sit on Lavi's chest, caressing his bruised jaw. Lavi scowled at him.

"Now, Lavi, I want you to listen to me very carefully. If you even think about biting me, I will not hesitate to break every last bone in your body. Understand?" Realization dawned on his face, then, and Lavi immediately bucked against him, struggling to get away or fight or do anything, absolutely anything to avoid this.

Sheril sighed and pulled a letter opener out of his pocket. It was the only weapon he had at the moment, since he hadn't been prepared for so much violence today, but it would do. He pulled back until he was between Lavi's legs again, running the tip of the blade up the underside of his cock, just hard enough to draw blood. Normally that wouldn't affect Lavi at all, but somewhere that sensitive, though, got Sheril a wonderful reaction.

"I think you understand what I'm about to do to you, so, either you be a good boy and do so without causing any trouble, or I carve your body into pieces, starting with this cute little member. Your choice." Lavi started trembling again at that, from rage or fear Sheril couldn't tell, but eventually the tension disappeared from his body and he spoke, looking like he finally understood he couldn't fight back.

"Fine. Do what you want," he said, and Sheril smiled, moving back to his position on Lavi's chest and then just a bit forward. He put one hand behind Lavi's head to pull him up a bit and used his other to massage his cock, getting himself hard before pushing himself inside Lavi's mouth. He only went in far enough for it to be impossible for Lavi to keep from tasting it.

"Suck on it, Lavi. Use your tongue. Pleasure me." The anger at being humiliated was clear in his expression, but Lavi did as he was told. He initially recoiled at the taste, but worked through it at Sheril's insistence, sucking on him with so much inexperience it was almost painful. Sheril used his powers to fix a few things, like making sure Lavi covered his teeth with his lips and really worked with that tongue of his. 

It was far better then and it became Lavi's turn to get moans out of Sheril, which he tried to jerk away at. It only made Sheril more excited, digging both hands in his hair to force himself further down Lavi's throat. He continued like that for a while, bobbing Lavi's head back and forth on his cock, occasionally pushing forward far enough to choke him. He wouldn't keep that up for too long; with his luck, someone this inexperienced would probably throw up on him, so he simply hit the back of his throat once in a while and enjoyed the show.

By the time Sheril was almost finished, Lavi was in tears. They were few, only leaking out of his eyes as the reaction to choking on him, but seeing it made him want more. Just a few seconds down his throat wouldn't hurt. Sheril went quickly and used one hand to get himself right at the edge, before shoving himself down Lavi's throat to the base of his cock and letting himself go.

Lavi struggled and groaned around him, eyes watering and his body trying to buck away from him on pure instinct. Sheril held him in place until he was finished, using his powers as best he could to manipulate Lavi's throat to swallow it properly. It wasn't as easy to control someone's innards, but it worked well enough for what he wanted.

He pushed Lavi back to the ground after he was done and cleaned himself up, smiling as the boy coughed and writhed on the ground, rolling onto his stomach and retching to try and get himself to vomit. When he finally pulled it off, Sheril forced his mouth closed and made him swallow it back down again. Lavi yelled curses at him, unable to even sit up on his knees or do anything except scream and cry on the ground. He was like a child. Sheril eventually crouched in front of him and pulled him up by his hair so their eyes met. Lavi looked nothing short of furious.

"Now, now, Lavi, I did that as a punishment for you talking back in the first place. You should quiet down, hm? Be a bit more respectful." Lavi faltered at that, looking away to avoid Sheril's gaze. The last thing he wanted was to go through that again. "Good boy." Sheril dropped him and stood, walking to the door.

Lavi looked so pathetic on the floor like that, legs broken, hands still bound behind his back, and unable to move, only staring at the ground beneath him. It was endlessly tempting.

"I'll be back to play with you again soon, Lavi, don't worry. I think we're going to have quite a bit of fun together." Lavi didn't look up at him, so Sheril left, closing the door behind him and falling back against it with a dramatic sigh.

Oh, if he was able to ravish that boy as much as he wanted from now on, then he _supposed_ he could be patient until Road's return. Lavi would be the perfect distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like all of my fics read like they're identical & i die every day but hopefully u enjoyed anyways! pls tell me if u did or just yell at me about how horrible it was, i love feedback


End file.
